


We can do this... together

by Thatoneweirdenby



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Asexual Deceit | Janus Sanders, Asexual Logic | Logan Sanders, Asexual Morality | Patton Sanders, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Drug Use, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Nonbinary Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Nonbinary Deceit | Janus Sanders, Nonbinary Logic | Logan Sanders, Pansexual Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Pansexual Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Please Don't Kill Me, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders, Teen Pregnancy, Trans Male Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Trans Male Character, Trans Male Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Trans Male Morality | Patton Sanders, Underage Rape/Non-con, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:20:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26785831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatoneweirdenby/pseuds/Thatoneweirdenby
Summary: Logan's backstory for a detective au
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Dark Creativity | Remus/Deceit/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton
Kudos: 12





	We can do this... together

**Author's Note:**

> Lemme know if I missed any tags and please read the tags before you read all the warnings are there! I'm sorry-

Logan’s backstory for detective au.

Roman, Patton and Remus bounced around. They were trying to convince their partners to come with them to this party. 

“Please guysssssss! The party just won’t be the same without you.” Patton whined, pouting and pulling his classic puppy dog eyes. Janus sighs.

“You’ll have each other, love.”

“Yeah but that’s not the same! Please, please, pleaseeeee!” Janus gives at Patton’s pout and puppy eyes. It always worked.

“Fine, I’ll come.” Patton claps and giggles, smile returning. They all turn their attention to their other two partners.

“Guys come on!” Roman pleads, Virgil chews on his lip.

“Roman...” Virgil mumbles softly.

“Look we’re going to be with you the whole time! You can hold our hands the whole time, promise!” Remus cuts in now. Virgil sighs, his therapist says new experiences are good.

“Fine, but stay with me, okay?”

“Of course!” Everyone was looking at Logan now.

“Lolo! Please, mi amor! It can’t be all of us without you! Pleaseeeee my hot, se-“

“Shut up, stop it, I’ll come.”

———————————————————————————————————

The group were arriving at the party. Logan and Virgil were clearly nervous, clinging to each other’s hands and Roman’s as well. Their grips were insanely tight.

  
  


“Everything is going to be okay, I promise.” Roman whispers as they enter. He gets no response. But they calm a little and their grips loosen slightly. It makes Roman smile.

“Roman!” Roman hears a voice call out and turns to see who it is. Remy is standing beside him and he jumps. Calming when he realises that it’s just his best friend. “You bought your people with you! Finally manage to convince them?” Roman chuckles and nods.

“Of course. Who could ever resist my charms?” Remy laughs a little. Virgil and Logan were a little tense, but they had met Remy before. Remy and Roman would always hang out. So they were pretty comfortable around their boyfriends best friend.

———————————————————————————————————

Logan stood alone at a table. Roman, Remy, Remus and Patton were all dancing. Virgil needed to take a break and opted to go outside, Janus went with him in case anything happened or he had an anxiety attack.

Logan had put their drink down beside them, it was just water. They refused to be drinking underage, even if alcohol was available. Logan was 14, for god's sakes. They turned their back to their drink, not their smartest decision. But they had done so to glance around and see if they could find their boyfriends on the dance floor, or if their partners had returned.

They did manage to spot their boyfriends on the dance floor, but no sign of their partners. They must still be outside, yeah. Logan ran a hand through their hair and turned back to their drink, not noticing the person standing beside them.

Logan put their drink up to their lips, not noticing how cold the cup was against their flesh. It flowed down their throat and almost instantly they realised that something was wrong. Oh so wrong.

A few minutes later the world had started to spin, their vision was blurry. The music was muffled, like they were listening from underwater. They knew instantly what had happened. They had been drugged. They felt someone grab their arm and they looked up at him.

“Who are you...?” They mumbled in a slurred voice.

“Oh, we don’t have to worry about that, love. Just come with me.”

“No... let me go...” Logan tried to struggle, tried to push the person off them. But it didn’t work. Soon they were being dragged away from the table. What was happening? Where was he taking them? Logan had no idea, their thoughts all too jumbled for them to understand.

Then they felt their back land against something soft. A mattress, they were in a bedroom. They felt a body on top of them and squirmed. They knew right away that this person wasn’t any of their partners, it was the person from before. The one who had drugged them.

The realisation hit them like a truck. Before they knew it their arms were pinned above their head. They moved their head to look away from the man in front of them, giving him clear access to their neck.

Sloppy kisses were placed to their neck, sucking and biting and leaving marks in their wake. Logan tried to squirm, tried to get away, but to no avail. Nothing worked and they remained stuck underneath this man. They let themselves drift into their mind as their shirt came off.

It’s like they were watching him do this to them, like they weren’t there in the moment. Like it wasn’t them, but someone else and they were simply watching. He was taking their clothes off, leaving marks everywhere he could manage.

Logan knew what would happen by the end of the night...

———————————————————————————————————

Roman’s phone vibrated in his pocket. He picked it up to check the text.

J: Is Logan with you?

R: Uh no, why?

J: SHIT

J: WHERE RHE FUCK ARE THEY THEN?!

Roman was confused, Logan was back at the table. That’s where they said they would stay.

R: Are they not at the table?

J: NO

J: FUCK

J: ROMAN, LOGAN WAS DRUGGED

J: THIS GUY SAID HE SAW A MAN TAKING LOGAN UPSTAIRS AND THAT LOGAN LOOKED REAL FUCKED UP BUT THEY WEREN’T DRINKING BECAUSE WE’RE UNDERAGE

J: GET THE OTHERS AND HELP ME LOOK FOR THEM

R: Shit okay on our way

“Guys we need to head back to the table.” Patton whined softly and pouted, Remus groaning. Then Patton, Remus and Remy turned to look at Roman and quickly saw the panicked expression. Something was up. Patton stopped pouting.

“Ro..? What’s going on...?”

“Logan was drugged. They aren’t at the table and Janus and Virgil have no idea where they are. This guy saw them getting taken upstairs by some other guy and said they looked fucked up. I think that man is trying to rape them.”

“Oh my god! We need to find them!” Patton exclaims, gasping with tears in his eyes. Roman nods and the group depart from the dance floor. Roman, Patton and Remus meet their partners at the table. Then they all started to head upstairs to look for their missing partner.

There were quiet sobs in the distance and the group walked towards the door in silence. They attempted to open the door, it was locked. Roman was trying everything he could, things he had learnt from Remus. They were trying so hard to open the door but nothing was working.

———————————————————————————————————

Even with the drugs in their system, Logan attempted to fight back. Their limbs felt like lead, too heavy to even lift. Somehow they managed to lift their leg high enough to plant it in the man's stomach. The man wheezed but didn’t let go, instead opting to stand and pull Logan up with him.

Suddenly Logan was in the air, being lifted by this man by only their wrists. God did it hurt. Everything was going so fast, they didn’t have time to prepare landing properly before they were on the ground again. They cried out loudly in pain, a sickening snap echoed through the room.

Instantly they knew that they had broken their wrists, and there was probably something wrong with their knees, too. They had hit their head on the bed on the way down, and could feel blood trailing down their face. Stars danced in their vision as their head throb. Feeling a terrible pain in every part of their body.

They couldn’t move, couldn’t do anything. They were on the bed again, the man towering over them. They heard him speak, but couldn’t understand what he was saying. It all came out as mumbled gibberish to them, they couldn’t understand a word of it.

So they just let themself cry silently, there was no point in fighting back. It would only mean more pain, enough damage had already been done. Was he taking their pants off? Probably. They squirmed, trying to get away from the prying hands. A harsh slap across the face, a red handprint was left in its wake.

They tried to plead, but found that they couldn’t speak. Why was this happening to them? Why now? What had they done to deserve any of this? Nothing, that was the answer to the question. This wasn’t their fault, but why did it feel like it was. Was he taking photos of them? They couldn’t tell anymore and frankly, they didn’t care.

———————————————————————————————————

It was around 20 minutes later that the door became unlocked. When the group ran in they saw the window wide open. Logan was on the bed, covered by the blanket and naked. They were crying silently, their innocence had been robbed from them. By a stranger no less.

Patton ran over quickly to the side of the bed. He reached out to touch Logan but quickly hesitated. He instead let his hand hover, he knew that asking was the best, especially in a situation like this. So he clearly hesitated before speaking.

“Can I touch you, love?”

Logan nodded weakly and Patton hugged him tightly. He let them cry into his shoulder as they hugged.

“Hey, Lo... We’re going to take you to hospital, okay...?”

Logan’s eyes widened and they thrashed around violently in their lovers arms, moving around to make the other let them go.

“WHAT?! NO! WHY?!” They scream out, they didn’t want to go to the hospital. They didn’t want their parents to know anything about this. Or their siblings, god their youngest sibling was four. How would she react? Logan cries more.

“Lo, honey. It’s just to check on you. We can see the blood on the sheets, something most have torn. And the blood on your face, and it looks like you broke your wrist. There could be more damage done to you than just that. Plus, they can confirm the drugs put in you. We can get a rape kit done. If we go to the hospital they’ll make sure he doesn’t get away with what happened.”

“You should take him to court.” Virgil cuts in. “Then we can be extra sure he doesn’t get away with it.”

“I-I’ll lose the c-case...” Logan whispered through their tears.

“How can you be so sure?”

“I’m b-black, Roman!”

———————————————————————————————————

Logan was laying on the hospital bed, partners crowded around them. They glanced around, their vision kind of blurry. But after the events of that day, it was fair enough. They were also exhausted.

“You should sleep, Lo. They’ve done everything they need to and you probably won’t be discharged for a while. We were right, you broke your wrist..”

Logan nods weakly and makes grabby hands for their partners, only using their good hand, Roman cuddles up to them. Virgil sits at their feet, While Patton spoons them. Janus and Remus sitting on chairs beside the bed and holding their hands. They drifted slowly off to sleep.

They were safe now. Happy and content. They knew the recovery process would be a long one, they knew. But, they had help. They had their partners, who would help them recover and make sure that they’d be safe. No matter what. That thought calmed them.

———————————————————————————————————-

Logan was soon discharged, though he had his arm in a sling and had to use a cane and braces for both his knees, they didn’t use those when their partners weren’t around, though. They were meant to, but they didn’t. Currently they were sitting with their parents. Roman started speaking.

“Hey, Lo… You know how we brought up going to court? Is that something you actually want to do…?” Logan tensed up and sighed.

“I mean I guess… But only two of us in this group are white. How exactly do you think that’s going to go for us…?”

“Well it’s worth a shot, right? Stop it happening to someone else?” Loga just nodded a little bit at that.

“Yeah you’re right. Okay, I’ll do it. I’ll take him to court.” That was exactly what Logan did.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Logan had been feeling gross and odd lately. They’d been getting angry quickly and they'd been vomiting lately as well. They tensed as a thought crossed their mind. They couldn’t be… could they? No- But, what if… It was best to check, just to be safe.

So they did, they went to the bathroom and grabbed everything they needed. Pacing as they waited for the result, they didn’t want to be… but… it wouldn’t surprise them if they were. It’s not like what happened was safe in the slightest.

When the results were meant to be in they turned it over and checked. They tensed a little and tears welled in their eyes. Positive… they were…

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They paced the living room, it was about time they told their partners. It’s not like they could hide it much longer. It was starting to get obvious. Their partners sat in front of them, clearly worried.

“Guys… I’m… I’m pregnant..,” They mumbled, earning a mixture of shocked reactions. Patton was the first to break the shocked silence.

“Oh, Love… We’re sorry this happened to you… But if you want to keep this baby, then we will help you. We will do this together, just like we’ve done everything else.”   
  
Logan nodded, collapsing into the cuddle pile their partners had started as they whispered. “I wanna keep the baby, please…” Everyone else in the group nodded.

“That’s fine, we can do this together. I promise.” Roman mumbled, placing a kiss to their hair, Logan had started crying in the arms of their partners.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“On the charge of rape, we the jury find the defendant…” Logan’s heart hammered in their chest, breathing fast. They clenched their hands tightly, trying to stay aware enough to figure out what was being said.

“Not guilty.” Logan’s heart shattered, the words echoing in their ears. They thought he wasn’t guilty, they thought Logan was lying. Tears welled in Logan’s eyes, their whole body shaking. They couldn’t hear what was being said anymore and frankly they didn’t care. So, ignoring all the eyes on them, they stood up and left. Which had all their partners trailing after them too.

The minute they got outside they crumpled to the floor, letting the tears spill. Their partners ran to their side, Patton opening his arms in an offer, an offer that Logan gladly took. They snuggled close to their boyfriend as they sobbed.

“I knew we’d lose…” They mumbled softly as Patton traced shapes on their back. Patton let out a soft sigh at that.

“We tried, Lo… we really tired... Maybe one day you could become a detective, arrest him yourself.” It was a joke, Logan knew that. But it wasn’t exactly a bad idea in all honesty. They’d always wanted to do something that involved law. They laugh softly.

“Maybe I will.” Virgil spoke next.

“Or, y’know we could just kill him. Send him to hell where he belongs!” Logan laughed a little more, he was joking about the killing. But he wasn’t joking about the man belonging in hell.   
  
“This was just perfect timing. Right as we find out Logan’s having that sick bastards baby and now he gets proved innocent. It’s screwed.” Janus spat bitterly, Logan tensed a little.

“Well, we’ll figure it out and help Logan with whatever they need!” Patton spoke with a smile.

“Thank you… All of you… I love you guys so much.” A mixture of versions of ‘love you, too’ made Logan smile widely.

They’d do this… together...


End file.
